A Terrible Jinxx
by xXcandy-kissesXx
Summary: His plan was simple; to go north and be lost to the world. He never expected for her to disrupt his plans.
1. Introduction

In the corner of Du Weldenvarden was once a large oak which held an elf so strange, her fellow elves disregarded her out of shame. Aurelia refused to fight no matter the affair, furthermore did she rejected keep to the strict vegetarian rules as she was particular to the warm juicy texture of a medium-rare steak. In addition, and this must be the worst offence for the elves, her attitude and dress sense was completely the opposite of an average elf's.

It made sense that when she suddenly disappeared, no one noticed and, furthermore, nobody reacted. In the early hours of a darkened winter morning, Aurelia's Oak was violated by none other than the illustrious Morzan, right-hand man of the rebelling Galbatorix. Upon final concern, the elves examined her Oak to find her stain-glass windows shattered, her workbench demolished and her treasured belongings destroyed without a second thought. For a few months they searched but their attempts were fruitless as they found countless reasons why they preferred her absence.

And so, Aurelia daughter of Venetia, was lost to the world for many-a-decade.


	2. Farewell Everyone

_"Forgive me Nasuada." Murtagh whispered in the ruler's chocolate ear, "I shall leave now..."_

_"No! Murtagh don't..." Her coffee-coloured eyes betrayed a hint of sorrow for departure, "You can't leave."_

_He sighed and held her slender hands between his, "I must." He leant down and kissed her forehead tenderly._

_"Murtagh I... I love you..." She cried and embraced him tightly._

Murtagh woke suddenly then sighed, the dream had been repeating in his mind since he had left. He wished he had told Nasuada how he felt before he left; he was sure she returned his sentiments but he lacked the confidence to reveal his emotions towards her.

He was currently situated several miles from Du Weldenvarden's beautifully crafted trees; his map was no longer of use as his position was in the dirt higher than the map's edge. He sighed once more then rolled up the scroll and tucked it into one of Thorn's saddle bags. Thorn was currently snoozing quietly beside the dying fire, oblivious to his other-half's discomfort.

Murtagh groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose out of frustration. He stretched out his cramped legs then rose to his feet and strolled to the mouth of the cave which overlooked a secret waterfall of intriguing lilac water. A faint hum filled his mind and he scanned the serene area for the source. He was met with only rocks and running water. He shook his head, his dark brown spikes swirling around his angled chin.

_Are you expecting me to support this charade any longer Murtagh? _Thorn asked irritably as he opened his large crimson eyelid lazily to reveal a large amber eye. _If you can't sleep then I am plagued by your troubles. _He growled then rose to his feet, scraping his spikes on the cave of the roof.

"Hmph. We better get going then." Murtagh snapped back before loading him up with his bags and saddle. Thorn glared at him as he had limited space then they set off again, the wind biting into Murtagh's skin.


	3. Hummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

They must have travelled the length of the Hadarac Desert at least before Murtagh had faltered under the increasing mental attack. He groaned and stumbled around to light a fire and fashion himself a safe bed while gathering his cerebral guards.

_Are you feeling unwell? _Thorn nudged Murtagh's shoulder after asking him twice before.

Murtagh frowned, "Can you not hear it?" Thorn cocked his scaly crimson head, "That noise!" No reply. "Surely you can hear it! It's like a thousand dwarves hammering steel in a cave!"

Thorn took a moment then frowned, _I hear nothing. _He finally replied._You must be hearing things. Get to sleep tonight._

_I am not crazy Thorn. _Murtagh grumbled as he rubbed his temples and he sank into his makeshift bed. He closed his eyes and, thankfully he slept.

_"Murtagh! Murtagh you promised you wouldn't leave me!" Nasuada wailed from the slab she was chained too._

_"I had to Nasuada, I had to..." He sobbed beside her._

_"Why do you cry?" The melodious voice shocked his dream and he glanced up; the room had changed from Nasuada's cell to a dimly lit kitchen, or at least what looked like a kitchen. He couldn't see anyone but himself in a cracked mirror opposite him. "Why do you cry when you could be having fun?" Asked the voice again._

_"Who are you? Show yourself!" He barked, drying his eyes on the back of his hand._

_"I am everything around you." The voice sang and the room changed to a playroom, "So I have shown myself." He growled, blinking at the bright lights that had just blinded him. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted; "Now I have answered your question, answer mine."_

_He sighed, maybe talking about his dreams would get rid of the pain they brought, "I left the woman I loved and never told her how I feel about her." He inhaled deeply, tears threatening to fall again as he visualised her in his mind._

_"Is that why you ignore me then?" He scowled, unsure of what she meant but he found himself waking from the dream. "Goodbye Murtagh, son of my captor." _


	4. The source of the humming noise

Thorn grunted in his slumber as Murtagh bolted upright. He scrambled to his feet, desperate to know who the person who wriggled past his mental barriers was. He pulled on his boots and stomped out from the safety of his camp, Zar'roc in hand. After a quick pit-stop in a bush, he found his determination replenished and he began storming towards the horizon, using the humming in his mind as his map.

Finally, after three hours of solid walking, Murtagh found the remains of a castle and the humming stopped completely. He cheered then began tripping over rubble to reach a set of stairs that, he presumed, lead to a dungeon. He used magic to light the murky corridor and, at the end of the narrow hall, found a door with a large notice on it.

"Leave all weapons outside and be on your guard at all times."

He prepared himself for a giant beast but, once inside, found himself gazing upon a sleeping woman with matted filthy hair and grey skin. He checked for a pulse; it was faint but it was definitely there. He unbuckled her rotted chains, scooped up her limp, malodorous body, making sure to breathe through his mouth and not his nose for fear of passing out. He set her down on a patch of grass outside before brushing away cobwebs, dead insects and slime from her thin frame. He remembered a small stream about half an hour away and he trudged to it with her thrown over his shoulder.

Once he arrived at the bubbling stream, he peeled away her half-eaten slip with averted eyes then dunked her into the weakest and shallowest part of the stream he could find. She did not stir as he scraped away as much of the nasty gunk from her shoulders, arms, stomach and breasts. He dared not let his fingers stray lower for fear of being accused of some foul deed if she woke so instead he began to untangle the knots in her hair with his fingers.

When he had finished cleaning her up to the best of his ability, he dressed her in his shirt then fashioned her a makeshift bed out of moss and grass before reaching out to a drowsy Thorn, _I found someone. Bring everything to us._ He sent Thorn a quick mental image then knelt beside the now beautiful woman.

Soon a pair of heavy wings blasted cold air over the couple and a dull thud showed that Thorn had landed. Murtagh stood and gathered blankets and spare clothes to make her a proper bed which she was quickly shifted into. Then he set about making up the rest of the camp in silence.

_I have a bad feeling about her Murtagh._ Thorn warned his rider as surveyed the sleeping woman, _How do we know we can trust her?_

_She's asleep you pansy. _Murtagh snapped as he began to skin the rabbits he had just killed, _You're just being stupid._

Thorn sniffed, _You smell funny. _He grumbled then refused to speak to Murtagh further.

Murtagh chuckled then placed the rabbits onto a stone over the camp fire before glancing down at the woman beside him. He stroked her fringe from her closed eyelids and held back a gasp; he should really have suspected what she was. No human could have looked that perfect while covered in several inches of muck. Her pale pointed ear twitched; she was an elf.

...

Murtagh stumbled through the remains of what was once a great fortress, collecting anything that might be of value to trade to Nomads or... Well in fact, he was collecting anything really. He stepped into a room then grinned, he had found what was probably the lord's chamber. A large grimy bed stood in the centre of the room with various broken tables, ornaments and shelves scattered around it. The items on the floor held no value to Murtagh, merely the thought of a lord only having a grand wardrobe he could raid propelled him further towards the crumbling cupboard.

He yanked the door open with a grunt and was surprised to find only dresses in perfect condition. He quickly came up with two conclusions: one, the lord liked to dress as a woman and parade around in the finest lace money could buy, and two, that the room he was currently in was actually a lady's room. He shuddered at even thinking about the first thought then asked himself where the lord would have stayed...

_What if the lord slept in the servant quarters to avoid an assassination? _Thorn suggested from the camp by the stream; Murtagh had ordered him to keep an eye on the elf in case she woke but so far nothing had happened. He nodded; it seemed like a valid point. He then decided that when the fortress was attacked, the stone jammed the door shut in such a way that the wardrobe became airtight, allowing no fabric eating creature to enter. He scooped up the fourteen dresses and shoved them into his never-ending bag before deciding to leave as this was the last accessible room and he was tired.

He returned to camp as quickly as he could then relayed his findings to Thorn; several golden candlestick holders, a gilded hand mirror, a silver hairbrush, eleven thick quilts and blankets, a few odd trinkets, the dresses and an elegant silver locket. Without any permission, he knelt and clipped the locket around the elf's thin neck then placed his palm on her forehead, reaching his mind out towards her.

_Can you hear me?_ Murtagh asked softly, settling into a seated position beside her.

_Yes. _Came the feeble reply, _I was wandering when you would rescue me. I began to think to myself that no one would come... But you did Murtagh, son of my captor._

He frowned, _Please don't... _He pleaded softly; his hatred for Morzan showing through somewhat, _Will you wake soon? _

_No. _She replied bluntly.

_But you can't sleep forever! _Thorn jumped into their mental conversation with ease and they both felt her mental conscious jump in surprise then settle slowly as she became accustomed to the dragon's presence. _Your name at least before we let you return to your rest. _He chided gently like a mother might coax a child from danger.

She let out a mental sigh before replying with a slight indication of humiliation, _I had a name a while back; Aurelia is what the elves called me... But then the soldiers took me and I became their curse... Their Jinxx..._


	5. FalalaalalalaHEY!

Murtagh quickly withdrew from the elf's mind with a puzzled expression, "What do we call her?"

_Jinxx is such an unusual name… _Thorn remarked thoughtfully, avoiding Murtagh's question completely. Mutargh cleared his throat and Thorn jumped into action, _She said she became Jinxx… Perhaps her old self was lost in that place. I would think she would like to be her old self, Aurelia, now that she is out of that horrid prison._

"Fine." Murtagh groaned then glanced down at her sleeping figure, admiring how her auburn hair shone in the sunset and highlighted her pale skin. "How come there was no mention of a castle on the map?" He wandered aloud and scratched the stubble on his chin.

_Leave it Murtagh, just eat something then get some sleep. We have to move on to catch up for lost time. _Thorn grumbled and Murtagh did as he was told.

…

"_Nasuada?" A ferocious battle waged around him as he searched for the leader of the Varden. She seemed to shine like a beacon of light, guiding him to her blissful presence. He clamped his hands around her shoulders and crushed her to his chest with a bark of laughter, "Oh Nasuada I missed you…"_

"_And I you, my love." She whispered, her chocolate eyes meeting his tenderly. He smiled and tilted her chin upwards to press his lips against her but instead she melted into a puddle at his feet. His head whipped to either side in confusion then saw the elf dancing between the rubble in only his shirt which, he only just realised, barely fell past her bum. _

_She stopped with her back to him, "Will you not dance with me?" She glanced back but her hair hid her face, "Your father did..." He scowled then felt his feet push him through the debris towards her. Soft classical music filled his ears and the ruined city transformed into an elegant ballroom. An urge to do as requested filled his head, he felt as though he __**had **__to dance or risk… He didn't know what; he just felt the importance._

_He wrapped one arm around her waist and the other pressed against the back of her outstretched arm, his stomach and chest flattened against her slender vertebrae. Leisurely at first they stepped from side to side until he spun, lifting her fragile frame into the air. The moves became more complex as she twirled in his arms, their bodies entwining together in a snakelike fashion. Finally the music stopped, his lips barely millimetres from hers and the dire need that had compelled him to dance slithered away, leaving him feeling a fool. _

_A smile quirked at her lips and she wriggled from his constricting grasp, her auburn hair slipping over her eyes. He scowled, curious to know why she hadn't opened her eyes once; she couldn't be asleep in his dream… Could she? He opened his mouth to call out to her but he was gaining consciousness. _

…

Murtagh woke sweating and exhausted as though he had just fought an entire army by himself, his dark hair clung to his forehead. He sat up and pressed his palms against his eyes with a groan. When he finally brought himself to survey his surroundings his jaw dropped. Thorn was fast asleep… On his back, one enormous hind leg batting the air repeated while his tongue lolled out. He looked like a puppy that was having his belly scratched.

Murtagh blinked. Then blinked again. Thorn was most definitely an oversized, crimson, scaly puppy. Thorn sneezed then leapt into the air in the hopes Murtagh wouldn't notice him. However his scales had gouged out large trenches in the earth when he had wriggled in pleasure so that plan had failed.

Murtagh burst out laughing, _Oh shut it! _Thorn snapped, irritably, _You were dancing around like a flipping loon earlier._ Murtagh's laughter stopped immediately and the couple glared darkly at each other.

"This never happened, right?" Thorn nodded and dropped to the ground.

_Yes, never._


	6. A Little Jinxxed

Murtagh scooped the elf up in his arms, chuckling as she fell limp into his chest. "Cute." He noted idly then dropped her into Thorn's saddle then clambered on behind her, her head lolling backwards onto his shoulder.

_Very cute. _Thorn muttered dryly as he launched himself into the air. _Where to?_

"Just fly in a general north direction till nightfall." Thorn exhaled sharply and beat his wings, propelling them higher and forward.

For a few hours, Thorn flew long and hard, desperate to find a suitable place for him and his rider to hide for a few years. He knew Murtagh had fallen asleep behind him because his mental presence felt warm and fuzzy. He tilted left to avoid a cloud and felt his saddle shift slightly. It seemed strange to him when he saw a large concrete column sprout up before him then the tip of an iron tower erect itself to his left.

_Sorcery. _He muttered then let out a blast of flame as he prepared to collide with a volley of arrows which passed through him harmlessly. _What in the world…? Pah! Stupid mages thinking they can fool me. I'll show them. _He dipped down beneath the clouds then halted in a state of utter confusion; nothing but a barren wasteland sprawled before him, no towers, columns or archers. He shook his scaly head, _I must be seeing things… _He sped forward then blinked furiously as an entire city developed directly beneath him.

He let out a roar of annoyance and the city flickered. His companions remained sleeping as he blasted a powerful inferno of rage at the imaginary city. The buildings flickered, its response to fire damages far too slow to make Thorn believe it was real.

_Stop! _A shrill cry pierced into his conscious by an unknown intruder. Its alien features changed to Murtagh's familiar mental presence, _Look, there's a place we can stay in just beyond that mountain. We'll stay there tonight._

_How did you see that? _Thorn inquired harshly, alarmed at the city's sudden disappearance.

_I've heard stories about it. _The presence flickered back to alien momentarily but Thorn placed it down to his inanity. Thorn glided towards the mountain with a strange uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

…

Thorn's giant paws finally touched down beside a homely-looking Inn with a large wooden stable beside it. Murtagh woke with a grunt, "Good work." He muttered as he surveyed the white, ivy covered exterior. He tugged the elf down behind him then carried her into the building.

"Hello my dears!" A female cheered from behind an oak counter, "Ooh dear, the poor gal…" She remarked at the elf's limp body. Murtagh barely let out a word before she had hustled them up into a tiny room. "Have a nice night!" She shut the door and left.

_I didn't know anybody lived up here, _Murtagh released his loose hold on the elf and tucked her into bed before slipping downstairs to the bar.

"Gimme something strong." He grumbled to the bartender then to Thorn said, _Go hunt, patrol, something. Then sleep in the stable, it looks big enough. _

_Such a caring rider have I. _Thorn sniffed before setting off to hunt. Murtagh groaned and found comfort at the bottom of a whiskey bottle. He rose the glass to his lips then paused as he saw the walls flicker. He shrugged it off as he drained the glass then felt someone sit in the stool beside him.

"Magdalina can answer your questions." A female voice whispered softly as though the person was in a trance. He glanced beside him but no one was there, "Magdalina knows everything… Providing you can find her…"

Murtagh panicked, "Where are you?" He snapped, standing abruptly and frowning as his scenery flickered once again.

"I'm the floor you are stood on and the whiskey you were drinking…" Murtagh spun around, desperate to find the owner of the voice in the suddenly abandoned bar. He rotated once again, the once homely building was suddenly a derelict building with skeletons dotted around the place in various tortured positions. He yelped when he realised the glass in his hand was a blood-filled skull. He spat and cursed before tearing up the stairs to retrieve the elf.

His stomach churned and he raced outside with her in his arms, "What is this trickery?" He demanded the haunted building to answer.

"I told you I was jinxed…"


	7. Let Me See You

Author's Note: Three in a roll :) I feel proud, but it means I might not update for a while... Hmm... Well, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Murtagh found himself staring intently at the beauty regaining consciousness in his muscular arms, a strange feeling of pride warming him as he gingerly lowered her to the ground feet first. She drew herself to her full height then shook out her reddish-brown curls so they tumbled over her shoulders casually. His chocolate eyes marvelled at her fair skin, her athletic figure and striking features yet he pondered as to why she kept her eyes shut; perhaps she had been awake all this time after all.<p>

"You should have left me like the others did." She mumbled her voice harsher and wispier than the elves Murtagh had encountered during his existence. She turned away from him and hugged herself for warmth, "But you didn't so I thank you..." She smiled at the soil under her petite feet then shivered.

Murtagh stepped forward and pulled her into his chest for warmth and comfort, "I wouldn't have left anyone in that hell-hole." He murmured softly into her silky tresses. She shivered in his thin shirt despite the fact she was pressed into his warm torso. "We should leave here," He advised quietly, wary of the eerie cottage he had just scampered from like a startled puppy.

She nodded, "Didn't you like what I did for you?" She whispered with a trace of hurt slipping between her silky words. He frowned, clearly not understanding what she meant, "The Inn... I created it for you to rest safely in... I directed your dragon here..." She twisted in his grasp to face the ruined torture house, "Was something wrong?"

Murtagh gulped, he didn't quite know how to answer. One moment he had been enjoying a slightly exotic-tasting whiskey and the next he had drained a decomposing brain of blood. He gagged then forced a smile on his face, "It was a nice gesture." He assured her, squeezing her shoulder gently.

Thorn stumbled from the stables with a wild gleam in his eyes, _Next time Murtagh, **I **shall choose where we stay! I fell asleep in hay and woke up in a pile of corpses! _Thorn boomed, then let smoke rise from his flared nostrils to show how livid he was. Murtagh cleared his throat as though to make Thorn acknowledge the newly-awoken woman in his hold but that merely infuriated Thorn further, _What? Just because you can walk on two legs and talk to others of your kind does **not **mean you can drag me to my doom! You could have become the next body on the pile and I would be buried beneath you in a pile of muck and slime! What have you got to say for yourself? _

_Thorn! _Murtagh shouted mentally at his dragon, _Look who just woke up... _Murtagh grinned and Thorn glanced down at the elf. He blinked then his eyes narrowed.

_You. _He hissed, much to Murtagh's annoyance. _Who are you?_

"Jinxx." She answered simply, her chin cocked in the direction of Thorn. "Please, I prefer Jinxx, it suits me better than any other name known to man."

_Hmph. I suppose it'll do. You should stop hiding your eyes, they're probably really pretty. _

"I..." She trailed off then slowly, her eyelids fluttered open however it was too dark to see what colour they were so Murtagh decided to check in the morning. "You're Murtagh and Thorn are you not?" She asked timidly.

"Yes." Murtagh replied.

_It's nice to meet the woman who invaded my dreams... _Thorn rumbled cheerfully. _Now let us get moving before it becomes too light to rest. _Murtagh was in no state to refuse; the foul smell of rotting flesh was starting to nauseate him and his head was spinning due to the horror that someone could have lived all those dead carcasses stashed in every nook and cranny. He almost felt sorry for the murderer until he remembered the decapitated 'bartender' and the fleshy skull he had just drunk from; that made him feel disgusted beyond belief.

He helped Jinxx up onto Thorn's back, chuckling as she gripped onto his spikes for dear life. He buckled them both into the saddle, flabbergasted when her thin legs were only just safe on the tightest loop of the arm braces. He held onto her to reassure her that she wouldn't fall from Thorn's back upon liftoff or anytime really. She squeezed her eyes shut as Thorn leapt into the air, beating his wings leisurely towards a forest a few hundred miles away.

...

"Murtagh?" Jinxx called out softly from under her blanket, "Are you awake?" He grunted in reply; yes, he was awake but only because he dreaded to see Nasuada in his dreams tonight. He heard crackling then felt two clammy palms press against his cheeks. At first he panicked, thinking she was casting a spell on him then her fingertips slid over the rest of his handsome features.

_Don't startle her. _Thorn muttered, eyeing them lazily, S_he's only seeing who you are. _

_What is that supposed to mean? _Murtagh snapped, holding back a retort when she tugged on his hair accidently. _This is just stupid idiocy, you've probably made her draw all over my face as revenge._

_If only I was that harsh. _Thorn chuckled dryly, _You should be nicer to the company you rescue from dark and dingy castle prisons... Or better yet, don't rescue anymore! _Murtagh sighed as he opened his eyes then thrust Jinxx away with more force than intended. She landed with a heavy thump and a soft 'oomph!'

"Must you feel me- oh..." Murtagh finally realised why she had been stumbling clumsily around the camp, tripping over obvious stones and immediately felt pity well up deep inside his stomach. He felt almost revolted at knowing her, immediately jumping to his childhood teachings that anyone who wasn't normal should be excluded from society. He brushed aside that thought, knowing that Thorn trusted her completely despite... that.

She flinched. Instead of having two beautiful, shimmering emerald eyes like he had imagined she would have had, two dull, glassy, hollow, cloudy, white eyes reflected the dying embers of the fire behind him.

She was blind.


	8. Bleeding Hollow Eyes

Blind

The word rung in Murtagh's ears and he grimaced; it must be horrible to lose a major sense, to not be able to see the glorious burn of sunrise or the glittering scales of a majestic dragon. He paused, thinking what he would miss if he was sightless then realised the mere thought of losing such a vital sense was dreadful.

"I'm hideous…" Her soft voice brought Murtagh tumbling from his thoughts abruptly. Nay, the elf before him wasn't hideous yet now that he could see her haunting eyes she wasn't as beautiful as he once thought she was. He opened his mouth to object she spoke again, "Find me something to cover up with…"

He blinked, thinking she meant for a dress which would cover more than one of his shirts then realised she meant something for her eyes. He rummaged through one of Thorn's saddlebags until he found a leather bandage which he offered her. As he held it towards her, he realised how stupid he was as she wouldn't be able to tie it at the back easily. He knelt behind her and gently secured a tight knot at the back of her head under a thick layer of her silky hair.

_You're not hideous. _Thorn rumbled. Jinxx didn't reply, the look on her face said it all and both males realised her thoughts on the matter would not be changed.

Murtagh sighed, "I think we should sleep, worrying about our appearance can be kept for the morning." Jinxx nodded and stumbled back to her bed.

_Poor child. _Thorn pitied her as he curled up like a cat, his tail winding around his rider possessively.

_I think 'poor child' doesn't cover it. _Murtagh closed his eyes and, with a deep breath, succumbed to the world of dreams.

…

Murtagh felt incredibly empty when he woke to the sky being an exotic pink colour from the rising sun. He groaned, unsure as to why he felt as hollow as a lifeless tree in the middle of winter. Perhaps it was the lack of dreams that night that perturbed him, or perhaps it was the dark void of nothingness he had confronted upon the instant his eyelids drooped. Whatever it was, it seemed to have stolen something from inside him.

A soft moan came from the other side of the camp and Murtagh cast a quick glance at Jinxx who was squirming violently against something. He crossed the short space of ground between them and pressed his palm against her forehead, checking for a rise in her temperature. Her body betrayed no signs of illness when he checked for any signs of infection so he frowned in confusion as to why she squirmed so.

Her pale fingers began clawing at the mask that covered her eyes and he gently peeled away the strip of dark leather. His eyes widened as pools of blood cascaded down her porcelain cheeks; no source for such a large amount of that crimson, sloshy liquid could be seen clearly. Jinxx whimpered, out of fear or pain Murtagh could not tell, and soon tears mixed with hot blood. Barely thinking, Murtagh scooped her into his chest in a tender embrace and swayed gently, hoping it would comfort her.

_How fairs the young maiden? _Thorn rumbled sleepily, his giant paws thudding against the dew-covered ground as he approached.

_I know not. _Murtagh sighed and began murmuring to the elf in a hushed tone, _I woke barely a few moments ago. She was fighting against something, gripping at the bandage around her eyes so I removed it to find a load of blood. I never knew anyone could bleed so much!_

_Jinxx? My dear tell me why you bleed… _Thorn coaxed the weeping female sympathetically. She sniffled, acting as though she never heard the great beast. He repeated his question then scowled, _It would seem she is not entirely all there…_

_'Not entirely all there'? What does that mean? _Murtagh scowled in confusion as he glanced down at Jinxx, his thoughts jumping to the conclusion that she was mentally unstable. Thorn gave no reply so Murtagh pushed strange thoughts out of his head while he comforted Jinxx.

Finally she drew back and wiped her eyes, smearing blood and tears onto her white knuckles. A horrified expression flitted across her features and she began stammering out a thousand apologies, "I really didn't mean to! Oh I am really sorry! I must have ruined your shirt now… Oh I'm so stupid!" It took all of his willpower to force back the warm bile that rose in his throat; her cloudy eyes were surrounded by a mixture of dried and fresh dark-red blood, giving her the appearance of a demon-possessed child.

"Hey shh…" Murtagh enveloped her into his arms once again and stroked her auburn ringlets kindly, "It's nothing; I never really liked this shirt anyway." He lied smoothly; the shirt she had just ruined with her blood was the shirt he wore when Thorn hatched so it had a certain sentimental value. He shoved that thought away, a shirt was a shirt and more were being made every day.

She smiled weakly, "I-I'll buy you a new shirt when we find a travelling merchant or village." She promised weakly.

_With what money? _Thorn interrupted somewhat harshly, _you have none of your own and the money we have if scarce and probably not the currency as we are beyond the edge of any map of Alagaesia._

She glanced down at her feet while Murtagh glared at his dragon, "You're right, I shouldn't have been so foolish in the first place…" She sniffed then spoke again, "Will you take me to the stream I can hear?" Murtagh guided her down to the water's bank then began retreating to the camp until he realised that she needed help returning. He squatted beside her as she splashed water over her creamy skin, ridding herself of any trace of blood.

"How did you go blind?" He asked inquisitively and she stopped rubbing at her left nostril, "Please, I don't mean to be blunt but I'm just curious."

"I was born blind." She finally answered, "The elves couldn't sing back my sight and when they tried…" She trailed off the glanced over to him with a smile while water dripped from the tip of her nose.

Murtagh didn't dare press for an answer so he let a moment of silence pass before he asked another question, "What did you mean when you said you created the Inn for Thorn and myself?"

She smiled secretively and sang quietly as though it was obvious:

"There's a place that I've found, as far as I can see, this place lies within, the depths of my dreams…"

She tapped his forehead, an action that made Murtagh think she was accessing his brain, "You have interesting dreams Murtagh… They're beautiful."

Murtagh frowned then smiled, "Thank you? He wasn't exactly sure if that was a compliment or not.

She began washing again then glanced back at him, "Does she know that you love her?"


	9. Low On Supplies, High On Hunger

Third times a chime?

* * *

><p>Three months passed in a blur of shortened days and dropping temperature, they had set up camp on the edge of a serene lake in the hopes that fish would swim in the waters where Murtagh was painfully aware that he would need to find something better than a dusty tent to live in when autumn becomes winter and the golden leaves turn to harsh snow. He was also attentive to his companion Jinxx, whom he and Thorn had grown close to, as she was as weak as a new-born deer. He had to give her credit, as she tried her best to wash and mend their clothes, bake their food and stumble through conversations the two would have had with Galbatorix despite her disability.<p>

A quiet sneeze caught Murtagh off guard and he leapt to his feet, ready to attack. His battle-ready gaze fell on a shivering Jinxx and he relaxed. She was shivering badly in a thin, pale pink summer gown which, to Murtagh's disbelief, was the thickest dress he had found in the ruins. He sighed, tugged his travellers cloak from around his shoulders and tucked it around her, wincing when the cold air hit his skin through his shirt.

"Th-Thank you." She smiled at the tree behind him, bringing a smile to his lips; it amused him when she offered inanimate objects various things like a bowl of soup or asked them a question confidently. He also found it hilarious when he managed to catch her off guard and jump out at her, bringing a shriek from her lips. He knew it was harsh but it was entertaining.

He watched a lone snowflake drift down onto the fire and sighed again; they needed to find better shelter desperately before they freeze. Jinxx heard his sigh and reached out clumsily to pat his shoulder only to succeed in patting his head like he was a dog. He chuckled and pulled her down onto the log beside him. She giggled and cuddled into his arm while tossing half of the cloak over his shoulder with a grin to keep him warm. Murtagh pulled her into him, securing her under his armpit and used a finger to tilt her chin upwards to his so he could gaze into her glassy orbs. Her eyes didn't bother him anymore; sure they were a little different on a morning but apart from that, he was used to it.

_When you two are quite finished. _Thorn's booming thoughts startled the two and Murtagh broke away guiltily. Murtagh had no feelings towards Jinxx, he was sure of it. Nasuada still plagued his dreams as did his regret of not telling her how he felt. Nothing for Jinxx. He hoped.

_What do you want? _Murtagh grumbled as he rose from his seat, letting the cloak slip from his shoulders. Jinxx shivered then clutched it to her before leaving the log and kneeling before the fire for warmth.

_I am merely reminding you that we're running low on supplies. _Thorn snapped. He was tired of flying further North every day in search of a place suitable to live and he was starved as there were little livestock in the mountains. He had been living on a diet of birds and grass which had taken its toll on the dragon.

_We've been low on supplies for weeks Thorn! What do you want me to do? Slice Jinxx into shreds and serve her for dinner?_ Thorn gave no answer as though he was considering the offer which frightened Murtagh slightly, _Look, w-_

"I could leave." Jinxx suggested fearfully as she began shuffling away; the two realised their thoughts had been projected, "I d-don't wish to be any trouble."

Murtagh glared darkly at Thorn then turned and pulled her into a tight and comforting embrace, "Thorn isn't going to eat you." He paused then spun his head to watch Thorn, "Are you Thorn?"

No reply.

_…_

"People have sighted outside the city walls sir."

"Oh good."

"They have a strange beast with them sir."

"That's nice."

"Are you even listening sir?"

Anthony Dewhurst, the lord of Magdalina, turned the page of his book with a sigh; he was an old pompous man with grey hair, blue eyes and was heavily overweight. He glanced up from the pages of his time-consuming novel and smiled at the man before him. "Are these people threatening us? Are they attacking us with flaming arrows?"

"No sir, they seem to not realise we're here." The ginger private, Benjamin, muttered.

"No? Then there is no threat." Dewhurst returned to his book, silently dismissing him. Benjamin left angrily; the lord never did anything that benefited the city apart from hide away from the world. He doubted that the lord even knew what a day of work was.

"What the public saw in him I shall never know." He muttered as he descended the stairs to reach his post on the wall that hid the city from detection. The wall was ten feet thick with a special enchantment woven into the brickwork so that it repelled unwanted visitors; needless to say, the enchantment was crumbling as the wall began showing signs of wear.

He watched the couple who thought they were hidden in the trees with curiosity, wondering if they knew he was there. He came to the conclusion that they didn't when the woman stripped down and dived into the clear lake to wash; he averted his eyes.

"Poor girl, the water must be freezing." He mumbled to himself as his gaze returned to the camp where the male was pacing restlessly in the camp. The great beast they had brought with them snorted, plumes of smoke rising into the air, and flicked it's tail irritably. He noticed their fire was dying and pitied them, "They're going to freeze to death if they stay out here any longer."

Something in the corner of his eye caught his attention and he sounded the alarm. The gates below were bolted shut and the civilians scurried into their cellars where they concealed themselves timidly. Soldiers could be heard marching along the wall with their weapons drawn.

Benjamin sighed and prepared himself for the worst.

Freezing to death was the last of their worries.

"God be with you."


	10. The Children Are Hungry

Murtagh groaned and rubbed his eyes until white spots blurred his vision. Jinxx was fast asleep, leant against his shoulder with the remains of dinner close to dropping onto the leaf-littered floor; she was like a child. He smiled and pushed her plate to the floor before scooping her up and tucking her under cloak inside his mediocre tent.

_Such a peaceful night. _He mused to himself as he pulled his shirt over his head, exposing his defined muscles and battle scars. With a soft moan he rubbed the back of his neck before tossing his shirt into the tent and unbuckling his boots.

_Indeed. _Thorn rumbled sleepily. _Another delightful night without Galbatorix breathing down our necks. _Murtagh chuckled at his dragon's thoughts then scrambled in beside Jinxx. They shared the tent after realising they would freeze if they didn't have the other person's body heat; although Murtagh neglected to mention he could heat the tent by magic. His strange dreams had decreased and he found a strange sense of pride welled in his stomach when he would wake to find Jinxx pressed against him for heat; a sense of pride a father would have after he successfully protected a child from a terrible nightmare or the pride a farmer would have when he awoke to a bountiful harvest. Aye, Murtagh was proud of himself.

Exhaling deeply, he fidgeted onto his side then closed his eyes with a scowl tugging at his lips. Tomorrow, they would be moving again. He longed for a home instead of all the horrendous terrains they had had to make do with. He began to paint an image of a castle by the coast he imagined was further north before sighing again.

_Pointless imaginations are useless. _Thorn reminded his rider from his curled up form, outside the tent.

_Is it pointless to imagine a safe haven for us? Somewhere we can be accepted? Somewhere where no one will judge us for our mistakes? Is it? _Murtagh pointed out as one finger scratched the inside of his nose.

There was a pause as Thorn mulled over the questions. _Will it have halls and doors tall enough for me to fit through with ease? _

Murtagh chuckled at the eager beast and folded his arms under his head, _Of course._ With that, the conversation was dropped and the two drifted into sleep, dreaming of the palace that would be built when the found the right place.

…

Thorn woke with a start, the sudden drop of temperature and a sudden weight on his chest had startled him. He lazily opened an eye to see nothing. No, he didn't see anything out of the normal, he genuinely saw nothing. Nada. Zilch. Zip. He opened his giant jaws to let loose a jet of fierce flames but his throat became clogged and he found himself suffocating.

He scrambled up on his great paws with a shocked yelp. Without his sight he crashed into a tree and howled, thinking he was under attack. He relied on his other senses to guide him but, once again, he was met with nothing: no trace of a wind could be felt; no excitement could be tasted; no heartbeat could be heard and no perspiration of an attacker could be smelt. It was as though Thorn had been placed into a vacuum and sucked out his insides so he was merely a shell.

A yell shattered the silence followed by the clash of metal upon stone. _Murtagh!_ He cried out mentally but no reply was heard. His thoughts merely bounced around his skull until he dropped the thread. Thorn shuffled towards his rider as the sound of Zar'roc clashing against various objects could be heard. Thorn let out a quick roar to identify himself before he felt his windpipe being crushed once again.

"Thorn?" Murtagh's hands found Thorn's scales then they left to be replaced with a daintier pair of hands. Murtagh had pushed a whimpering Jinxx forward onto the great beast. The dragon didn't understand Murtagh's growing infatuation with the strange elf. He barely understood the jealously that welled up in his chest when she would turn to Murtagh for heat.

"Fly!" Murtagh managed to wheeze out from behind Thorn's scaly neck. Without issuing a warning to hold on, he leapt into the air, crashing into various trees out of sheer blindness. Finally, he could see clearly and could feel the chill air against his scales.

_What was that? _Thorn found his thoughts could be heard by Murtagh once again.

_I have no idea. _Murtagh glanced down at the clearing they had escaped; it was swamped in darkness. Silence ensued and after circling over their hidden camp countless times, Thorn landed on the opposite side of the lake to rest. The shadow melted into the rising sun's light to reveal their tent and saddle bags had been shredded to pieces.

Murtagh dropped from Thorn's back and yelled, slamming his fists against a tree trunk, "We've lost the camp! We've lost everything!"Murtagh screamed furiously as he pounded the trunk heartlessly.

"D-Don't worry Murtagh," Jinxx rested a hand on his shoulder, "S-Someone must be out here…. Somewhere." Her weak smile brought another curse from his lips. She flinched.

He grabbed her shoulders and shook her harshly, "Who? Where?" She let out a cry as his grip tightened, "Show me where this 'someone' is!" He thrust her to the ground with a roar, "You can't because there's no one out here!" Tears welled up in Jinxx's eyes as she heard her wrist snap behind her.

"P-Please calm d-down," She pleaded, cradling her wrist and struggling back tears. She clumsily rose to her feet, using a boulder nearby as a prop, and leant against it for support while she clutched her broken wrist.

"There's no one to feed the children!" Murtagh shrieked, resting his forehead and arms against the tree he had managed to send a deep crack up the trunk.

_Come again? _Thorn's left eye snapped open. _You don't sound yourself Murtagh. Are you unwell?_

"We're starving! **Feed us!**"


	11. Inhabited

**Alright, so funniness was not what I was going for but** **it'll have to do. Or cluelessness for that matter. So I hope this chapter might clear a few things up, if not, tell me and I will explain further in another chapter. Oh! One last thing, see that little button at the bottom? Yeah, the one with reveiw on it. Click it and write something nice in the box :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Murtagh groaned and rolled onto his side, rubbing his eyes. His fingers ghosted over a bandage strapped around his forehead. He opened his eyes then bolted upright, eyes darting wildly to take in the dingy room; four peeling pale blue walls, one small cracked and dirty window and his bed.<p>

He massaged his temples with a moan; he felt as though someone had split his skull in half with a dull blade then fried his brain over a dragon's hottest flame before dropping the charred ashes back into his skull. 

He shoved aside the blanket and swivelled to his side to stand. He rose to his feet, swayed dangerously then stumbled forward into the wall. Supporting his weight on the wall he shuffled towards the door swimming before him with a pained expression.

"I shall not have that beast in my grounds for a moment longer!" The yell disturbed Murtagh, causing him to topple to the ground while gripping his head with his eyes squeezed shut. "It's eating my swans!"

"He's been starved sir, you can't blame him!" A male voice snapped back then added, "Now be quiet, this patient has been inhabited!"

"Inhabited…?" Murtagh croaked to himself as he began the long process to stand without causing pain.

"I don't care if he was dropped from the top of the Watch Tower or dying from a poisoned blade! His oversized mutt shouldn't be touching my swans in the first place!" The voice increased in volume as the male paused outside the door.

"Sir! I must ask you to be quiet!" The door burst open and Murtagh glanced up at them with gritted teeth.

Murtagh mumbled something that was supposed to be, 'He could have woken the dead with all his shouting' but ended up spewing out a mixture of jumbled consonants and vowels which left his jaw hanging open and his head screaming in pain. He slowly slid down to the floor and closed his eyes his fingers tugging at his hair to release the dull throbbing in the back of his mind.

The doctor crouched beside him, placing a hand on his forehead to check Murtagh's temperature, "Your fever seems to have lessened." He mumbled; a sound that didn't attack Murtagh's conscience as much as his normal voice would have. He slid an arm around Murtagh's middle and tugged him gently back towards the bed.

"Thorn…?" Murtagh croaked as he felt his back hit the blankets.

"You named that ridiculous creature?" He cringed, every muscle tensing as the sudden outburst penetrated his sore brain.

"Keep your voice down my lord! Can't you see he's weak?" The doctor hissed, pressing a finger to his cracked lips. He didn't look like a doctor; he looked more like an elderly man who had finished serving his duty and had been pressured into being useful once again.

"Do not tell me what to do!" The warning came in a low whisper; at least the Lord had obeyed the doctor. The bed beside him sunk as two pairs of hands sunk into the mattress, "The thing you rode in on has eaten my swans and he won't stop!"

Murtagh held up a finger then coughed weakly, "W-Water." Liquid immediately dripped down his throat and he spluttered a little. "Thorn h-hungry." He wheezed while inching up into a sitting position.

"I gathered that but why my swans? _My swans!_"

"Sir, you ordered us to hide the cattle." The doctor scratched his chin as he replied from the corner.

"Do _not _interrupt me!" He yelled and Murtagh let out a yell purely out of reaction as the headache ceased.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave sir," The door closed with a loud bang and Murtagh jumped. "My sincerest apologies, Lord Dewhurst is rather _attached _to his swans."

"Attached." Murtagh echoed, breathing deeply as something churned in his stomach. He groaned then tilted his head and vomited. He felt better immediately despite the foul taste in his mouth.

"You're certainly healing faster than the others," The doctor muttered then called for someone to clean up the sick. He put on a professional tone, "You've been, what we can 'Inhabited' which, in some ways, is excellent but not good in others. You see, if you survive being 'Inhabited' you're left as though you're a shell of a man filled with dark thoughts but with no recollection of what has occurred. However, there have been countless cases of villagers who either didn't survive being 'Inhabited' or they died for various reasons after."

"Inhabited by… W-What?" Murtagh rested his head on the wall behind him, panting heavily.

The doctor sighed and picked a scab on his elbow, "By…" He shook his head, "I daren't say. No one will. We live in fear of it. It chooses a victim then controls it to…" He halted and shook his head again, "Nay, I can't even describe it."

Murtagh sipped at his water as he waited for the doctor to change his mind and continue. He didn't. "Where am I?"

"Magdalina of course! The greatest city ever created!" He announced boisterously, flinging his arms open with a grin on his face. "One of the watchmen saw the beast in the air and was curious." He trailed off again then forced a smile.

"Oh." Not a single word registered in his mind. The doctor left after he closed his eyes. Murtagh pushed aside the covers, determined to leave the dingy room before he was ill again. Unfortunately he teetered several paces toward the door before he opened his mouth to vomit again.

He stumbled forward with a groan, stepping over his regurgitated lunch from the past few weeks. His fingers fumbled at the door and he stepped into a sun-filled courtyard where three women chased twelve chickens across the cobbles. He became painfully aware of his bare upper-torso.

Tenderly, he let his mental barriers down and called out for Thorn. _Thorn? _He hissed as linking to his other half felt like antiseptic on a deep, open wound.

Thorn almost immediately dropped from the heavens with a loud crash._ You're awake! _His rumbling thoughts sent pain through Murtagh's mind and he winced. 

_Yes, I am awake. Did the swans taste nice?_

_Absolutely divine; the little hairless man ruined my fun by poking me with his silly little stick. _He shifted his weight and whipped his tail irritably while Murtagh chuckled. _I presume you are hungry as well. _

Hunger hadn't occurred to Murtagh as he had struggled against a mental war but now that it had been mention his stomach felt hollow. He scrambled up onto Thorn's back and flew from the courtyard at a leisurely pace.


	12. Yes

**"I've found a place as far as I can see this place lies within the depths of my dreams."**

**About this quote, I've actually had a few people ask me where I got it from and I can swear I put it at the bottom of the chapter. When I looked, I hadn't so I felt really dumb and slightly evil. The line comes from a song by "Escape The Fate" and it's called "My Apocalypse".**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The city of Magdalina was incredibly dirty with crooked houses that teetered precariously over the streets crammed together and a god-awful stench festering in the air. Stalls selling various items and trinkets were slotted between the leaning houses and yells of "Coom an' baah yer luvleh apples 'ere!" or "Impress yer missus wi' this lurvley neckuhluhce!" floated up to the couple as the drifted past. Occasionally, a grubby child would wave up at them then an equally filthy mother or sister would usher them inside. It was a sorry excuse for a city in Murtagh's opinion. Even Galbatorix would have seen to it that his subjects were treated better.<p>

As the sun dipped below the horizon, the rider lounged on a bed in one of Lord Dewhurst's many grand guest-rooms. His headache had almost completely disappeared and his appetite had been appeased. He had spent the day reading and snoozing in one of the luscious green lawns that surrounded the grand manor house while he regained his health. Of course, now he was bored.

Despite a faint hammering in the back of his skull, he felt perfectly fine. Or at least, he felt well enough to do something more active than nothing.

He groaned and tossed aside the leather tome in his hand, wincing when it landed with a dull "thud" on the floorboards. He relaxed into the silk pillows, sat back up and ruffled his hair with a dull glaze in his chocolate eyes. Why, in such a magnificent place, was there absolutely naught to do? In fact, where had Thorn disappeared off to? And Jinxx? Where was everyone?

He swung his legs off the side of the bed and his body followed, making him land in a crumpled heap by the hand-sewn bed sheets. He cursed under his breath and rose steadily. With uneven steps, due to his headache, he stumbled over to the wash basin and splashed cool water on his face to wake him up slightly.

He glanced up in the ornate mirror and his mouth dropped. He hadn't seen his reflection in weeks and hadn't realised how grubby he looked. He washed his face thoroughly then glanced up again to let out a yelp. His eyes were sunk back into pasty skin, black rimming them due to (what he hoped was) lack of sleep, a beard had started grown which gave him a wild appearance and his nose looked crooked as though it had been broken. He set about returning himself to his former-glory.

A knock on the oak door sent the razor in his hands sliding sideways and cutting his cheek, "Enter." He hissed, licking his finger to press it against the slash on his cheek.

The door was pushed open to see the doctor who had treated him earlier, "You look much better Murtagh!" He didn't remember exchanging names with the doctor earlier so he merely nodded in acknowlegdement, "I'm sorry I didn't check on you earlier but the lord has kept you under lock and key." The elderly man hobbled forward, "Rather jealously I might add."

Murtagh's eyebrow rose, "Hn." He grunted and pressed a clean towel to his neck. "I suppose that's why I haven't had any visitors."

"Aye. Your wife and your uh… Your wife has been anxious to see you all day." He chuckled, "Well, not exactly _see,_ more feel you." He snorted, miming crashing into something blindly.

"She isn't my wife." Murtagh muttered darkly, angered by the mocking tone and actions the doctor had adopted, "She's my…" He paused, just what _was _Jinxx to him? She was more than a travelling companion yet not a lover, and he could hardly call her a friend because he felt as though he was under-appreciating her. "That doesn't matter anyway, If you're here, I wish to see her and Thorn."

"If that _thing_ is not your wife, she is not allowed near the manor. I will have preparations made so that she will return to the camp outside the walls. Or, if she's lucky, one of the residents in the village will care for her. Although, who would want such a burden is beyond me." The last sentence he muttered to himself but Murtagh still heard it loud and clear. It was then he realised he should have attempted to find her earlier.

"She's my fiancée." Murtagh blurted out quickly, rage clouding his thoughts, "Engaged to be married next spring." The doctor squeaked and stopped his display of rude comments towards Jinxx, his face turning red.

"Oh. Congratulations." The disgust, however, could not be concealed no matter how ashamed the doctor felt. "I shall have i- uh her brought up here immediately." With that, he left with scarlet cheeks.

The door had barely swung shut when it opened again and Jinxx stumbled in. She looked cleaner than she did the last time Murtagh saw her, and different. She looked as though she would have been more comfortable in one of Galbatorix's masquerades: she wore an emerald dress which consisted of two parts- a tight-laced corset and a large netted skirt; a jade mask on a stick with tiny golden leaves hand-sewn around the edges and vines winding up the stick was clutched in her hands; and her auburn curls had been pulled into an elegant bun. She righted herself and took a step forward, tripping over the skirt again and dropping the ornate mask.

Murtagh rushed to her assistance, "You look beautiful." She didn't reply, she merely flung her arms around his chest and embraced him tightly. After a moment of shock, he let his hands drop to her lower waist in a half-hearted hug-like gesture.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled into his chest, "I should have left, this was all my fault."

Murtagh didn't bother to speak to her as she sobbed quietly into his chest; he merely rubbed her back and ignored the stain he knew would be left when she finally pulled away. For a while he wondered why she was crying then decided it must be due to the fact he hardly saw anyone with any kind of disability before. In fact, he had _never_ seen anyone like her.

Realising that others weren't as accepting as Thorn and himself, who were similar to Jinxx in their own way, he began to croon the lullaby his mother used to sing to him as a child;

"Come with me  
>And take my hand<br>I'll lead you to  
>A wonderland<br>A world that's free  
>Of hate and lies<br>Where beauty lives  
>And evil dies<br>Relax your mind  
>And close your eyes"<p>

He paused, forgetting the rest of the song due to how he would almost immediately fall asleep after Selena opened her mouth. In fact, he was proud that he had remembered as much of it as he had. While serenading the elf in his arms, he had begun to rock while singing into a sort of strange, unexpected and unorganised painfully slow dance. Jinxx's whimpers quickly ebbed into nothing and pressed against him as though he was her only hope of living. He hummed the rest of the tune while he tucked the top of her head under his chin.

"Murtagh?" Jinxx whispered tentatively after several long minutes of tuneless humming and revolving on the spot.

"Mmm?" He didn't want the peaceful moment to be ruined by some kind of strange comment.

"Do you love me?" The moment was ruined. Everything now depended on his answer. She was waiting patiently for an answer, peering up at him with wide, colourless eyes.

What could he say? He didn't want to hurt her feelings by saying no but then he couldn't bring himself to say yes in case he looked like an idiot. He couldn't concentrate due to the pounding of his heart in his ears; he wasn't in battle or in danger. He took a deep breath and felt her settle down against his bare chest. It surprised him how comfortable he felt being shirtless in front a woman; his tutor had scorned him into being decent in another's presence.

He let the silence settle and closed his eyes, letting his cheek press against her pointed ear before breathing out one word that was barely audible, "Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>The lyrics in this chapter, before I forget, are Blood On The Dance Floor's "My Gift And My Curse" because I have no musical talent whatsoever. Also, I know Jinxx seems Mary-Sueish but I couldn't find any way to write this without her being stupidly Mary-Suelike. I also know that Murtagh seems different, again, difficulties with writer's block. The doctor is different from the last chapter because, as I realised the other day, there are no disabled people in Eragon which has given me the idea to be exceptionally nasty to Jinxx and make it hard for her blindness to be accepted in society. <strong>

**I do know that this seems to be moving rather fast but for them they've known each other 3/4 months and I will eventually find some way to slow everything down.**


	13. I went to the beach and found

_"And do you?" Murtagh croaked, his throat dry_

_Jinxx smiled and rose to her tiptoes, arms sliding around his neck, their wonderful waltz melting into memory like mist. His breath fanned over her lips making them quiver. They stood like statues, Murtagh staring at her lips, Jinxx searching for the courage to finish what she started. It turns out, she didn't; so he shifted his weight to his other foot and leant down to close the gap between them._

_His cracked lips crashed against her plump ones. _

The floor lurched from beneath him and he woke with a gasp.

_Wake up sleepy-head. This is patrol not bed time. _Thorn grumbled, gliding along the horizon with his own eyes drooping.

"Sorry." Murtagh mumbled, "Has Jinxx said anything to you?"

_About..?_

"Nothing. It doesn't matter."

_Jinxx and I talk about many thing Murtagh, you are often the subject._

"What?" He leapt up in his saddle and glared down at his dragon, "What do you say about me?" He demanded, furiously brandishing his fists.

Thorn bumped his back and Murtagh tumbled back into his saddle. He continued as if nothing had been said, _We talk about the sunset and the sunrise, about the blue one and her strange humelfder._

Murtagh chuckled, in a fit of rage he had roared that Eragon had become a powerful humelfder in Galbatorix's face because he wasn't sure if Eragon was still human or had turned elf. In fact, he had called Eragon many things like Elericson when he had consumed far too much alcohol and couldn't remember who he was insulting or, on occasion, admiring.

_While you slept yesterday we entertained each other down by the medical unit by playing delightful games of 'I found on a beach'… _He snorted, a small curl of smoke rising from a nostril, _You should have heard the things she found on a beach; a lellow pencut and a pintacheeto._

"What are you on about Thorn?"

_I went to the beach and found a purple lily._

"When did you go to the beach?"

_Ahh, then she said a pillow. I went to the beach and found a purple lilly and a pillow…_

"Thorn."

_I went to the beach and found a purple lily, a pillow and a parakeet._

"Thorn!"

_I went to the beach and found a purple lily, a pillow, a parakeet and an old boot._

"THORN!"

…

"I expect you went to the beach and found a purple lily, a pillow, a parakeet, an old boot, a sock, a pebble, a wand, an overcoat, a lump of mouldy bread, a pair of broken glasses, a mask, a daisy, a prancing pony, a kitten, a rotten apple, a note of apology, a pile of papers, a boat, a sailor hat, a moth-eaten towel, a wish bone, a dozen chrysanthemums and a silver dove, too?" Murtagh snapped as he stomped into his room.

"I also found a gilded cage." Jinxx trilled sweetly, her face rising up to the sound of his voice. "Thorn said it was a very pretty beach, with seashells and seaweed scattered everywhere like a work of art. Have you been?"

"No but I found out what you found there!" He sunk into the luxurious arm-chair beside him and kicked off his shoes with a sigh.

She twisted in her seat and fixed her pale eyes on the painting behind him, "How beautiful is the sunrise?"

_Inspiring._ Thorn rumbled, his great yellow eye appearing in the window. _We could show you? _He offered kindly.

"Perhaps you could show me the beach again later?"

_How, exactly do we show her the sunrise? _Murtagh snapped irritably to his dragon, after three hours of 'I went to the beach and found…', he was ready to kill someone.

_Memories. We'll find the perfect sunrise and show her it by memory._

_I've never taken you to a beach._

_Some things take imagination; not that you would have any, you're as artistically talented as Galbatorix's bald patch._

Murtagh snorted and rested a hand on Jinxx's knee, "I would love to show you the best sunrise Jinxx but the best sunrise can only be seen by your own eyes, but as it's raining and I am as artistically talented as the last king's bald patch, I'm afraid I can't." He smirked at Thorn then was shocked by Jinxx sliding from her chair and perching on his lap.

"Please?"

He sighed then his gaze dropped to her soft plump lips. "I'll show you the sunrise." A smile teased at his lips, "When you tell me what you found at the beach…"


End file.
